Key Lime Pie
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: She could tell by his mannerisms and that haughty smirk that he had a fair-sized ego, but he certainly had a right to it, looking like that- Hey! Off track. No wayward thoughts. -Angie is working late, and one of her last customers happens to be Jack Thompson, the most handsome guy she's ever seen. Thompsinelli one shot. Includes fluffy ending (ch.1) and smutty ending (ch.2) .
1. Key Lime Pie

**A/N: I know a lot of people ship Jack/Peggy, but I just love the idea of these two, especially since A Sin to Err, when Jack has to comfort Angie. :D This is slight alternate universe, where Jack and Angie haven't met or seen each other before. Enjoy!**

* * *

Angie Martinelli wiped the counter clean with a damp towel. It was getting late at the Automat, and her shift was almost over. There was hardly anybody left, except for an older woman in a booth across the room, who was usually the only one left around this time. She decided to use the extra time she had to clean up.

Angie went over to her table. "All finished with your tea and shortcake, Mrs. Dilbur?" she asked cheerily. The woman looked up, smiling warmly. "Yes, thank you, dear. How did your audition go?" Angie smiled to herself. That audition was nearly a month ago.

"Oh, it was alright. I didn't get the job, but maybe I'll catch the next break," she shrugged optimistically, even though the director had told her she had been terrible. The woman patted her arm, and Angie went back over to the counter.

As she was organizing the cash box, she heard the bell ring at the front, and looked up. In walked a tall man, with a hat covering his eyes. He had his hands in the pockets of his brown tweed pants, with a crisp white shirt and suspenders on top. He sat down at the counter, and cleared his throat.

"Hi," he said, taking off his hat. Angie smiled brightly. "Hey! What can I get ya?" As he tried to decide, Angie's eyes travelled over his features. He had combed over blonde hair, deep blue eyes, his lips were nicely shaped... She snapped her attention back.

"Uh... I'll have," he said, looking lost as he regarded the board, "A slice of key lime pie?" He looked to her. Angie couldn't help giggling a little. The guy gave her a funny look. "What?" She dropped her smile. "Sorry. No, it's just that, you... you come in here all tall dark and handsome, and you order that. It's so... funny."

The guy looked amused, and Angie lost her breath for a second. "Oh god- did I just call you-" "Handsome? Yeah," the guy smirked. Angie blushed. "Sorry. Again. Er, and about the pie. I mean, I'll get you the pie of course, because we have it, I just mean about the... I'm going to stop talking now."

The guy held his smirk. "Okay, if you want me to keep up the 'tall dark and handsome' look, I'll have a coffee with that. _Black_." He accentuated the word _black,_ making Angie shiver a little, and she nodded, quickly turning away to face the kitchen so he wouldn't see her knees shaking.

What was she doing? She didn't know him! She could tell by his mannerism and that haughty smirk that he had a fair-sized ego, but he certainly had a right to it, looking like that... you could just eat him with a spoon. _Hey! Off track. No wayward thoughts. _

She turned back around with his coffee and little green pie slice, putting on her bright smile again. He searched her eyes as she placed them down in front of him, and for a moment, Angie felt her heart beat faster as his eyes dropped down to her chest.

_Is he really doing what I think he's doing?_ she wondered in a nonsensical panic, but her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. "Thanks... Angie," he said, nodding politely toward her. Angie exhaled. _There,_ she thought, he was simply reading my nametag. _Stop being silly. _"Jack," he said, extending a hand as he introduced himself.

He didn't know why he was feeling so inclined to be this nice to her- he normally wouldn't even interact with the waitress. He couldn't be bothered. But something about the way her perky curls bounced around her shoulders, the cute way she babbled. It got to him.

As their hands touched, Angie's eyes widened. She quickly pulled away. "So," she continued, feeling ambitious to discover more, "Why out so late? Were you kicked out of the house by your wife?" she asked jokingly, and Jack shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "Not married," he replied, and Angie pretended to be un-phased by this. "Oh," she said, nodding nonchalantly.

He tried the key lime pie. "Boy," he muttered, "This is really good." Angie laughed a little, and Jack smiled. While he was looking down into his cup thoughtfully, Angie took the time to inspect his hands. They looked like strong hands, and one had a scar running down the pinky finger to the palm.

"What happened to your hand?" Angie asked out of sudden curiosity, and then mentally smacked herself. _Hello! Personal!_ she scolded herself, and she closed her eyes. "Sorry. Attack of the big-mouth again," she said, biting her lip, "It's a problem with me." Jack waved his hand, his lips tugging up a little. "No, it's fine. I got this... in the war."

Angie raised her eyebrows. And he was a soldier. Okay, hot points going up. She blinked at her mindset, and waited for him to continue. "It was an easy wound... nothing too heroic," he said, "I just cut myself on the equipment, no big deal." Angie felt like he was hiding something, but he had already told a complete stranger about a scar he had, so she decided not to ask anymore.

She nodded. "It was still real brave of you to fight," she said, and Jack covered his hand. "Thanks," he muttered, looking out the windows of the diner.

After a few moments, and Jack had finished his pie, he stood up. "How much do I owe you?" he asked, reaching into his pockets. "Um, $0.10," she said, feeling a little disappointed that he was leaving. Jack got out the money, and put it on the counter.

He turned to leave, nodding at her again. Angie opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something, but no words came out. She deflated as the doorbell rang his exit, and she set her elbows down on the counter miserably.

"What a nice boy," Mrs. Dilbur commented, and Angie jumped a little, surprised her customer was still there. _He sure was_, she thought. She thought more extensively about it. All she knew about him, was that he wasn't married, he served in the army, and he was easy on the eyes. She didn't know where he worked, what he was really like...

Just then, Angie noticed something. A hat on the counter! She silently thanked everything she could think of as she grinned giddily. He forgot his hat! She did a mini dance, and hurried out from behind the counter, grabbing the hat. "You don't mind if I split a little early?" Angie called back, and Mrs. Dilbur shook her head kindly. "I'll get the lights, dearie."

Angie threw open the door, and ran down the sidewalk, her work uniform pumps making it kind of hard to do so. She hobbled along, and just as she caught sight of Jack, she saw him turn at what must have been the sound of her running. When he turned, he saw Angie waving his hat around, running toward him.

He chuckled to himself. She looked really funny. She caught up, and just as she was coming to a stop in front of him, she tripped on the pavement, falling right into Jack's arms as he caught her. "Woah," he said, smiling down at her, "What's the rush?"

She stuttered up at him, and after a second of processing that he was holding her, she stood up, smoothing down her blue apron. Jack still hadn't taken his arms off her. "Y-you forgot, your-" She trailed off as Jack stared at her, and Angie realized how close they were. "Your," she swallowed, attempting to finish the sentence, but her mind couldn't remember what that word was for thing-that-you-put-on-your-head at the moment.

"I did, didn't I?" he asked, faking a frown, and Angie suddenly realized it. He had done it on purpose. He had left the hat so that Angie would have a reason to come after him. "Oh," she breathed, and Jack leaned in a little. "How careless of me," he mumbled, their noses almost touching.

Jack was surprised when she reached behind his head, and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. It felt like minutes before the kiss was over, and Angie looked ecstatic when it was. "Wow," she said, giggling a little, "That was... that was really great," she grinned, and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

He still couldn't understand it. Why the hell did he like her so much? It made no sense... but at the same time, it made all the sense in the world as he thought about her smiling, the dimples shining through. He shook his head. Jack Thompson, the toughest agent at the SSR- just got taken off-guard- by a woman.

**You can skip to the next chapter if you would like to read the smutty alternate ending :)**


	2. Smutty Alternate Ending

**A/N: Loves To Read Books- regarding your question, I forgot to mention that this is a slight alternate universe, where they haven't met. Also, another element of AU might be Jack's faded scar, idk, it's a headcanon of mine that just adds some vulnerability to him :P Enjoy the alternate ending ;) **

She caught up, and just as she was coming to a stop in front of him, she tripped on the pavement, falling right into Jack's arms as he caught her. "Woah," he said, smiling down at her, "What's the rush?"

She stuttered up at him, and after a second of processing that he was holding her, she stood up, smoothing down her blue apron. Jack still hadn't taken his arms off her. "Y-you forgot, your-" She trailed off as Jack stared at her, and Angie realized how close they were. "Your," she swallowed, attempting to finish the sentence, but her mind couldn't remember what that word was for thing-that-you-put-on-your-head at the moment.

"I did, didn't I?" he asked, faking a frown, and Angie suddenly realized it. He had done it on purpose. He had left the hat so that Angie would have a reason to come after him. "Oh," she breathed, and Jack leaned in a little. "How careless of me," he mumbled, their noses almost touching.

"Just think," he continued, "If you hadn't have noticed it, I'd have had to come back tomorrow." Angie shook her head. "What a terrible inconvenience that would have been," she whispered. "I'd have been just kicking myself," Jack mumbled, their lips mere inches apart. "You should be more organized," Angie said, her eyes flitting back and forth to Jack's.

"I know," he said, "But it's a _problem with me_," he whispered, quoting Angie herself. With that, he pressed their lips together, and Angie's eyes fluttered closed.

_Wow... just wow. He's a swell kisser. Like, better than swell. Wow. _

When they finally pulled away for air, they studied each other for another moment, and some kind of unspoken agreement was made. "Your place or mine?" Jack asked quietly, and Angie giggled again. "My place is under lockdown after 10. It's a long story- bottom line, unless you'd enjoy being beaten with a frying pan and shoved out the front door, your place is just fine."

Jack smiled, white teeth showing, and scooped her up, carrying her to his car. They drove to his apartment, and Angie felt exhilarated. She looked at her watch. 9:30! She knew she would be out past curfew... She bit her lip, thinking about what Miriam Fry would do if she found out.

But she trusted that once Peggy realized she wasn't home, she would find some way to cover up.

* * *

Back at The Griffith, Peggy frowned. She hadn't heard Angie's door open or close, or for that matter, she hadn't heard Angie at all. She knew something was different tonight, because normally, her friend would knock at her door, maybe invite her over for some leftover cake from the diner or something, to which Peggy would usually have to make an excuse to decline.

A wry smile settled over her lips. Angie was with someone, she knew it.

Just then, she heard Miss Fry coming down the hall, checking to make sure everyone is in. She knocked on the door beside Angie's, then after hearing a conformation, moved on to Angie's.

Peggy quickly scrambled up, opening her door. "Um, Miss Fry, Angie's incredibly sick with the flu," she said, "You wouldn't want to wake her." Miss Fry looked sceptical. "Is she, Miss Carter? She was looking quite fit this morning at breakfast."

Peggy swallowed, and smiled sadly. "Yes, well, these bugs going around can catch on in the matter of a few hours, I've noticed. Please, do let her rest." Miss Fry looked very unimpressed with narrowed eyes and tight lips, but she finally nodded. "Very well. I expect she'll be better soon, with you looking after her," she said, locking eye contact in a pointed, stern look as she went on to the next door.

Peggy breathed out as she closed her door, and idly wondered who Angie's lucky guy was.

* * *

Angie pushed Jack's suspenders off of his shoulders, and Jack shut his eyes as the kiss progressed between them. He blindly made a grab for her apron, throwing it off and unbuttoning her dress. "Your hair's so nice," he mumbled, running his hand through it, and she breathed out. "What's your last name?" she asked, and Jack opened his eyes. "Thompson. Yours?"

"Martinelli." "Martinelli," he repeated, seemingly revelling in the sound of it. Angie made a little noise, and Jack finished unbuttoning the baby blue dress, shimmying it off of her. Angie ripped Jack's shirt over his head, and he chuckled at how eager she was. Her eyes dropped down to the muscular curves of his chest, and she realized something. Through the pale glow of the streetlamp on the street below, she could make out a scar travelling around his right pectoral, down the side of his abdomen as well. It wasn't that noticeable though, fairly faded.

Jack noticed her looking, and he nodded. "I guess the pinky thing with the equipment was a little more than I let on," he mumbled, and Angie trailed her fingers over the areas, before jumping into his arms, letting him know it didn't affect anything. He chuckled, and they fell backward.

Angie laid down fully overtop of Jack on his plainly-decorated bed, and Jack's strong hands gripped her shoulders. His lips formed a straight line, and he rolled her over, now putting himself on top as they kissed more.

_Oh, okay. He likes control_, Angie thought with a smile, _that's hot._

Jack nipped at her ear, and Angie laughed, fondling his blonde locks and messing them up a little from their previously well-styled form. They continued to undress each other, and Angie suddenly took a breath. "I don't usually do this," she whispered. Jack looked at her. "Neither do I." Angie snorted. "I can't believe that." He shrugged. "I just don't have the time to." "But you did tonight?"

He hummed in a low reverberation. "I guess I got real lucky." They kissed again, and when they were fully undressed, Jack kissed her forehead. "Okay?" Angie couldn't contain her excitement. "Yeah!" He nodded, and pushed into her, making Angie moan and remember just how long it had been.

"You alright?" he asked, and Angie nodded. "God, Jack, keep going." He did, and soon, Angie was writhing beneath him. "You're really good at this," she managed out, and Jack smiled. "I try my best to be." A thin sheen of sweat covered them both, and Angie's mouth fell open. "Oh, Jack," she moaned, and he twitched slightly at her saying his name.

"I'm really close," she said, and Jack continued to push into her, feeling himself throb as well. "Yeah..." he whispered, "Come on. Just like that." Angie began to breathe in short puffs, and Jack dragged his lips up her chest one last time before they both came undone.

"Ang..." Jack whimpered, and Angie grinned, tossing her head back and loving the feeling.

When they both began to come down from the glorious high, Angie took to twisting her fingers in Jack's hair. "That was swell," Jack said, smiling hazily at her and running his fingers up the side of her hip. "Yeah," Angie breathed, star struck.

Jack stared into the dark of the room, breathing steady. "So," he said, averting eye contact in an uncharacteristically shy moment, "Maybe I'll leave my hat at your restaurant again tomorrow." Angie smiled, closing her eyes as she nuzzled into the nape of Jack's neck. "And maybe I'll run after you again, to return it to you." "I wonder how many times I'll forget it before I finally learn, huh Martinelli?" Jack smiled, and Angie giggled. "A lot more, I hope, Thompson."

The next day at the diner, Peggy sat down at the counter to find Angie humming to herself, clearly in a great mood. She could tell that Angie was dying for her to ask her about her evening.

Peggy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I presume you enjoyed yourself?" Angie grinned excitedly, turning to her. "Yep!" Peggy smiled slightly, figuring she had time. "Alright- spill, then."

Angie looked beyond happy as she danced around the to her next table with her orders, before coming back. "He was gorgeous! So handsome. It all happened so fast- I'm still pinching myself!" "Hm. Sounds magical. What was his name?"

"Oh... Jack Thompson." Peggy nearly choked on her coffee. "I'm sorry, did you say Jack Thompson?" "Uh huh. He was in the army- swoon! And to think, I, _Angie Martinelli_, caught his eye! A guy like that! And me! I will never forget this, Pegs!"

Peggy sighed. "Neither will I, Angie."

**The End**


End file.
